Guila
Guila ist ein Schurke in The Seven Deadly Sins. Biographie Vergangenheit Guiras Vater Dale war ein Heiliger Ritter, der scheinbar Hochverrat beging. Tatsächlich wurde er aber unfreiwillig in einen Dämon verwandelt. Daher war Guila gezwungen, alleine ihren Bruder Zeal großzuziehen - verachtet von den Bewohnern der Hauptstadt für die Taten ihres Vaters. Kampf in Necropolis Guila folgt Meliodas und seinen Truppen, aber diese verschwinden plötzlich als sie die Totenstadt Necropolis erreichen. Um herauszufinden, wie man in die Totenstadt gelangt, verhört Guila zwei Kinder, und als sie erfährt dass man dazu gemeinsame Erinnerungen mit den Toten benötigt, rammt sich Guila ihre eigene Hand ins Herz. Kurz darauf läuft sie Meliodas und seiner Gruppe in Necropolis über den Weg und verrät ihnen, dass sie die Stadt betreten hat, indem sie ganz einfach gestorben ist. Sie zieht ihr Schwert und schleudert Elizabeth und Hawk von sich, während Meliodas und Dianne bleiben, um Guila zu bekämpfen. Guila kann die beiden dennoch von sich schleudern und nimmt die Verfolgung auf. Sie ist gerade an Diannes Fähigkeiten interessiert und zeigt sich enttäuscht, da die Riesin nicht das ist, was Guila erwartet hat. Dianne lässt Guila in einem von ihr erschaffenen Treibsand versinken, Guila springt aber davor heraus und schlägt Dianne nieder. Sie attackiert dann Meliodas, der ihren Angriff aber mit seinem Schwert blockt. Ein mächtiger Energieschlag wirft Guila zurück, die daraus schließt dass es Meliodas' Power ist, jeden Angriff, der von seinem Schwert abgeblockt wird, mit doppelter Stärke zurückzuwerfen. Sie erkennt aber auch, dass dies gleichzeitig bedeutet, dass Meliodas nicht angreifen kann, sondern nur abblocken. Amüsiert fordert sie Meliodas und Dianne daher zu einer weiteren Runde heraus. Diesmal vereinen Dianne und Meliodas sogar ihre Fähigkeiten, um Guila zu schlagen, können ihr aber erneut nichts anhaben. Stattdessen wird sie von Ban gestoppt, der ihren Degen mit seiner Fähigkeit in der Luft festfriert. Guila schießt aus ihrem Schwert einen Feuerball auf Ban, der ihn niederstreckt. Dank seiner Unsterblichkeit kann er sich wieder aufraffen und die drei Deadly Sins stellen sich Guila weiterhin, welche sich aber trotzdem dank ihrer Explosionsmagie behaupten kann. Als auch King dazustößt um den Sins zu helfen, zeigt sich Guila enttäuscht dass dieser die Seiten gewechselt hat. Guila ist interessiert, da sie in King einen ebenbürtigeren Gegner sieht. Sie ruft, dass die vier sie gerne alle gleichzeitig attackieren können, aber King sagt dass es nur ein Duell zwischen den beiden werden wird. In dem Kampf ist Guila jedoch völlig unterlegen, da sie Kings fliegende Lanze falsch eingeschätzt hat, wodurch sie sich im Kampf auf das Blocken beschränken muss. Letztendlich springt Guila auf einen Kristallturm um dort ihre Fähigkeit, die Superlanze, auszuüben, aber Kings Lanze kann jedes einzige Projektil abfangen und gleichzeitig den Kristallturm, auf dem Guilda steht, zum Einsturz bringen. Guila bricht aus den Trümmern frei und schleudert eine mächtige Explosion auf King, Meliodas springt aber in den Weg und wirft den Angriff auf Guila zurück, welche von der Kraft der Detonation zurück in die Welt der Lebenden geschleudert wird. Auch die anderen werden aus der Totenwelt geworfen, wo sie Guilas Körper finden. Sie sehen, dass Guila sich in einen todesähnlichen Zustand versetzt hat, um die Totenwelt zu betreten, und überlegen was mit ihr zu tun ist, solange sie noch ohnmächtig ist. Sie entscheiden schließlich, Guila an einen Baum zu fesseln und Meliodas malt ihr noch etwas ins Gesicht, bevor sie gehen. Kurz darauf wird Guila von Helbram gefunden, der sagt dass es zu früh gewesen ist, sie auf die Seven Deadly Sins loszulassen. Kampf in Vaizel Guila kehrt in die Hauptstadt zurück, wo sie später zusammen mit Helbram die neuen Rekruten Jericho und Twigo in eine heimliche Kammer führt, in der Großmeister Hendrickson wartet. Dieser bietet ihnen ein Glas mit dem Blut eines Dämonen, welches die Rekruten trinken sollen um "neu geboren" zu werden. Guila und Helbram beobachten dies. Hendrickson verrät später, dass auch Guila einst das Blut trank und dass dies die Quelle ihrer extremen Macht ist. Kurze Zeit später wird Guila zusammen mit der mittlerweile erstarkten Jericho nach Vaizel geschickt, wo einige der Seven Deadly Sins gefunden wurden. Sie reisen auf riesigen fliegenden Manta-Rochen und noch bevor sie überhaupt in Vaizel ankommen, bombardiert Guila das Dorf mit gewaltigen Feuerbällen. Guila schwebt schließlich in die Stadt hinab und landet vor Meliodas, die sie freundlich grüßt. Sie schleudert spezielle Feuerbälle in die Luft, die nach kurzer Zeit explodieren und einen Käfig aus Flammen erschaffen, der Meliodas umschließt. Amüsiert behauptet Guila, dass Meliodas kein Gegner mehr für sie ist. Nachdem Meliodas und Ban von Guila und Jericho geschlagen wurden, stellen sie sich auch King im Kampf, der sie beide mit Leichtigkeit zu Boden strecken kann. Die beiden raffen sich aber wieder auf und es stellt sich heraus, dass sie nur eine Ablenkung waren um in der Zwischenzeit Meliodas und Dianne festzusetzen. Obwohl sie King erneut angreifen, sind sie unterlegen, aber werden vor Kings Angriff gerettet als Helbram eingreift. Guila bietet Helbram an, ihn im Kampf gegen King zu unterstützen, aber Helbram behauptet, dass er dies alleine schafft. Guila und Jericho sollen sich stattdessen um das kümmern, weswegen sie eigentlich hergekommen sind. Daraufhin besiegen Guila und Jericho Ban und Hawk. Guila will Elizabeth in Gewahrsam nehmen, Guila lehnt dies jedoch ab. Als sie ihre Lanze zieht, um ihr Ziel mit Gewalt durchzusetzen, werden Guila und Jericho von Veronicas Leibwächter Griamore in einem Energiefeld eingeschlossen. Elizabeth, verfolgt von Veronica, ergreift die Flucht. Da Guila vor ihrer Ankunft die gesamte Stadt mit Killerminen umzogen hat, tappen die beiden auf eine dieser Minen und Veronica wird getötet. Als er dies bezeugt verliert Griamore die Fassung und das Energiefeld, dass Guila und Jericho hält, löst sich auf. Guila und Jericho folgen Elizabeth und strecken Griamore nieder. Jericho fragt, ob dies klug war, da Griamore immerhin der Sohn eines Großmeisters war, aber Guila behauptet, dass sie einfach behaupten werden dass Veronica und Griamore im Kampf gegen die Seven Deadly Sins getötet wurden. Guila will Elizabeth in Gewahrsam nehmen, Meliodas schreitet jedoch dazwischen. Meliodas versetzt Guila einen mächtigen Schlag, der ihr die Hand abtrennt, und kann sein Schwert wieder an sich nehmen. Ein weiterer Streich schlägt Guila nieder, die aber von Jericho gerettet wird die eine Perle verwendet, um Guila wieder zu heilen. Kurz bevor eine vernichtende Angriffswelle von Dianne das ganze Gebiet in Trümmer verwandelt, kann Helbram Guila und Jericho packen und auf dem Rücken eines der Mantas fliehen. Rückkehr in die Hauptstadt Zurück im Schloss werden Helbram, Guila und Jericho informiert, dass der sogenannte Panzerriese gesichtet worden ist. Helbram befiehlt, den Ritterorden Dawn Roar herbeizurufen, damit diese den Panzerritter auslöschen. Nachdem das Treffen beendet ist, gehen Guila und Jericho einen Gang entlang. Jericho ist frustriert, dass sie den Auftrag nicht selbst erledigen können. Guila gibt zu, dass sie selbst auch überrascht ist, aber erinnert Jericho daran, dass sie von den Seven Deadly Sins besiegt wurden und nun erst einmal rasten müssen. Da sie ihre Freizeit nutzen will, kehrt Guila ins Haus ihrer Familie zurück. Dort begrüßt sie ihr kleiner Bruder Zeal, der sich sehr freut, sie zu sehen. Zeal verrät ihr nebensächlich, dass er von einigen Schlägern angegriffen wurde, hält dies aber für unwichtig da er viel froher ist, dass seine Schwester zurück ist. Während Guila die Wunden ihres Bruders versorgt, werfen die selben Schläger ihr Fenster ein. Obwohl Guila scheinbar unbeirrt ist, zieht sie in die Stadt aus, nachdem sie ihren Bruder ins Bett gebracht hat. Sie findet die drei Schläger und schlachtet sie alle ab - für ihren Bruder. Einige Tage später verrät Jericho Guila dass sie die Dawn Roar verfolgt hat und herausgefunden hat, dass der Panzerriese eine Mischung aus Dämon und heiliger Ritter war. Sie hat nach dem Tod des Dämons das Grab geöffnet und ein Amulett gefunden. Geschockt erkennt Guila das Amulett ihres Vaters. Kampf in der Hauptstadt Als Prinzessin Elizabeth von Hendrickson in die Hauptstadt entführt wird, nehmen die Sins die Verfolgung auf. Während der Großteil der heiligen Ritter vor den Toren der Stadt von den Sins besiegt wird, ruft Dreyfus Gilthunder, Howzer, Jericho, Helbram und Guila und zusammen. Sie staunen nicht schlecht als Dianne, ein Mitglied der Sins, in den Kerker des Schlosses teleportiert wird. Um Elizabeth zu befreien stürzt sich Dianne auf Dreyfus, der sie aber mit mächtigen Angriffen trifft und sie in die Stadt schleudert. Als sie dies sieht sprintet Guila sofort los, um sich zu versichern dass ihrem kleinen Bruder nichts geschehen ist. Dreyfus hingegen nutzt seine Magie um die Bewohner der Stadt vor den Seven Deadly Sins zu warnen und anzukündigen, dass der heilige Krieg gegen die Seven Deadly Sins begonnen hat. Guila rennt in die Stadt, wo sie sieht wie Dianne von einem mächtigen Zauber getroffen wird, der aber auch zivile Opfer fordert. Der Ausführer des Zaubers ist Helbram, der weiß dass sämtliche Zerstörung in der Stadt später Dianne angehängt werden wird. Guila, die erkennt dass Helbram damit Zivilistenleben - wie das ihres Bruders - in Gefahr bringt, packt ihn am Hals und fordert eine Erklärung. Helbram behauptet, dass die Seven Deadly Sins später als Schurken anerkannt werden werden, und Guila überlegt geschockt, ob die alten Legenden, dass die Seven Deadly Sins die Vernichtung des Königshauses planen, etwa auch nur Lügen sind. Im selben Moment sieht Guila voller Panik ihren kleinen Bruder, der von einem einstürzenden Haus erschlagen zu werden droht. Er wird aber von Dianne gerettet, die sich über ihn wirft und die Trümmer abfängt. Nun haben auch Dreyfus, Howzer und Gilthunder die Truppe eingeholt und Dreyfus behauptet müde, dass dies das Ende zu sein scheint. Jericho bittet um Erlaubnis, diejenige zu sein die Dianne tötet, und Dreyfus gewährt es. Dies wird aber verhindert, als sich ihnen plötzlich Guila und Howzer in den Weg stellen, die nun an der Wahrheit und der Schuld der Sins zweifeln. Überrascht merkt Helbram an, dass Guila doch den wahren Grund für das Verschwinden ihres Vaters wissen wollte, aber Guila gibt zurück, dass sie diesen bereits zu kennen glaubt. Zudem wäre ihr Bruder fast von Helbram ermordet wurden, wenn Dianne ihn nicht gerettet hätte. Dreyfus ruft seinen Rittern zu, sich ihm nicht in den Weg zu stellen, und bietet an, dieses Debakel dann zu vergessen. Guila und Howzer weigern sich aber weiterhin. Direkt zu Beginn des Kampfs schleudert Howzer seine Feinde mit einem magischen Tornado hoch in die Luft. Guila schleudert ihre Feuermagie in den Tornado, woraufhin das Feuer zu den Gegnern hinaufgewirbelt wird. Gilthunder entkommt dem Sturm aber und teleportiert sich hinter Guila. Er will ihr einen Schwertschlag versetzen, der aber von Howzer abgeblockt wird. Dies führt dazu, dass der Tornado sich auflöst und obwohl Jericho kraftlos auf den Boden stürzt, sind Dreyfus und Helbram immer noch auf den Beinen. Dreyfus schleudert einen mächtigen Energiestrahl auf Guila, die im letzten Moment von dem Sin Gowther gerettet wird, der sie auf ein Hausdach trägt. Guila erkennt, dass es sich bei Gowther um einen der Sins handelt, was alle im Umkreis überrascht. Nachdem Dreyfus von Gowther verletzt wurde, überlässt er Helbram den Kampf gegen Howzer und Guila und wird daraufhin von Gilthunder in Sicherheit gebracht. Helbram ruft sofort einen schwarzen Wind des Todes herbei, der die beiden Ritter umschließt und sie schwächt. Obwohl der Sin King ihnen zur Hilfe eilt sind Dianne und Howzer zu schwach, weiterzukämpfen, und beobachten den folgenden Kampf daher nur. Nach dem Kampf Nachdem Hendrickson getötet wurde und der Kampf beendet ist, birgt Guila die verletzte Jericho aus den Trümmern. Sie verrät ihr, dass sie den Kampf verloren haben, und keinen weiteren Grund haben, gegen die Seven Deadly Sins zu kämpfen. Plötzlich werden Guila und Jericho aber von Krämpfen erschüttet. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Hendrickson überlebt hat, und das Dämonenblut in all den Rittern der neuen Generation aktiviert, und sie in Dämonen verwandelt. Während dies bei Jericho funktioniert, bleibt Guila aber regungslos am Boden liegen. Gowther nutzt seine Fähigkeiten um zu verhindern, dass sich auch Guila verwandelt. Dies funktioniert und Guila kommt wieder auf die Beine und unterstützt Ban und King, sowie die anderen heiligen Ritter, im Kampf gegen die Dämonen. Schließlich vereinen sich die Sins, Gilthunder, Guila sowie alle verbliebenen Ritter in ihrem Angriff auf Hendrickson. Hendrickson wird aber in eine unterirdische Höhle getrieben und nur die Sins verfolgen ihn. Plötzlich erschüttert aber ein weiteres Beben die Gegend, die durch Hendricksons Transformation in den grauen Dämon ausgelöst wurde. Selbst mit vereinten Kräften können sich die Sins Hendrickson nun nicht mehr entgegensetzen. Sie alle werden zurückgedrängt und von Hendrickson zurück an die Oberfläche getrieben. Mit fast schon nachlässiger Leichtigkeit kann Hendrickson jeden Angriff blocken und als sich die heiligen Ritter ihm stellen, aktiviert Hendrickson seine neue Fähigkeit "Schwarzer Schnee". Dieser Schnee tötet alles, was er berührt, und einige Ritter fallen Hendrickson so zum Opfer. Dennoch kann Hendrickson ein Schlag verpasst werden, als die Dawn Roar ihn kurzzeitig in der Zeit festfriert und ihm Schläge versetzt. Alle verbliebenen Ritter vereinen sich in ihren Angriffen auf Hendrickson, der zwar phsysisch zurückgeworfen wird, aber nicht verletzt wird. Hendrickson tötet weitere Ritter und setzt schließlich die Fähigkeit Dunkler Nebel frei, der ausnahmslos alle zu Boden streckt. Kurz darauf bezeugen die Ritter, wie Elizabeth götterartige Macht nutzt, um sich Hendricksons dunkler Macht entgegenzustellen. Elizabeths Magie kann auch die Wunden der Menschen heilen, die der Dämon ihnen zugefügt hat. Als Apostelin der Göttin macht Elizabeth Hendricksons Taten so zwar teilweise ungeschehen, die Toten kann sie dadurch aber trotzdem nicht wieder zum Leben erwecken. Meliodas und die Sins beziehen schließlich auch die Ritter in ihren Kampf mit ein. Während Meliodas sich auf Hendrickson stürzt nehmen die Ritter und die Sins ihn ins Kreuzfeuer. Hendrickson kann sich nicht wehren, da der Kampf gegen Meliodas ihn bewegungsunfähig macht, und das ermöglicht es den Rittern und den Sins, diverse Treffer zu landen während Hendrickson nur Meliodas schaden kann. Sämtliche Angriffe laden außerdem Meliodas' Konter Total auf, mit welchem Meliodas Hendrickson schließlich vernichtet. Nachdem die Gefahr gebannt ist, fordert Gilthunder im Namen der heiligen Ritter vom König eine harte Bestrafung für ihr Versagen, auf dessen Warnung zu achten und blind ihren Großmeistern zu folgen. Gilthunder behauptet, dass sie nicht mehr das Recht haben, den Titel "Heilige Ritter" zu tragen. Der König verkündet jedoch sein Urteil: Die Ritter sollen in die Zukunft schreiten und dabei helfen, das Königreich wieder aufzubauen. Nachdem der Kampf beendet ist, trifft sich Guila mit Jericho und ist glücklich, dass es dieser nach ihrer Transformation wieder gut geht. Galerie GuilaMeliodas.png|Guila attackiert Meliodas GuilaFeuer.png|Guila stellt sich den Sins GuilaBan.png|Guila sticht auf Ban ein GuilaSchlägtZu.png|Guila wirft einen Explosionsball GuilaBemalt.png|Guila wird bemalt zurückgelassen GuilaHelbram.png|Guila und Helbram GuilaBesiegt.png|Guila wird von King besiegt GuilaLanze.png|Guila und Jericho verfolgen Veronica GuilaZufrieden.png|Guila hat den Kampf überstanden Navigation Kategorie:Anime-Schurke Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:The Seven Deadly Sins-Schurke